


True Love

by Maroon_Dolphins



Series: KILLUALGO REVOLUTION [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: KILLUALGO REVOLUTION, Love, M/M, Octopus, Romance, True Love, had so much potential, killualgo, love always wins, octopus/human relationship, tasteful beastiality, underappreciated ship, why aren't people talking about how perfect they are?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maroon_Dolphins/pseuds/Maroon_Dolphins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua and Ikalgo escape their duties for just a moment to finally feel alive again.  Set after Killua wakes up from the incest fish people dart thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dazubi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazubi/gifts).



Never in his short existence has he seen such a fine specimen. He couldn’t help but let his eyes wander down Killua’s body, from his snow white hair down his rock-hard abs to- _no! What am I doing? This child just woke from a coma after cheating death!_ Even so, his gaze never strayed from the sight in front of him. Was that drool dripping from his mouth?

“Why don’t you take a picture? It’ll last longer.” A voice growled from in front of him. His eyes snapped back up and were met with two small seas. Instead of disgust in the eyes he loved so much, he was met with tender affection. While slightly taken aback, he felt his heart skip a beat.

“I-If you’ll let me I’d love to.” He stuttered. His glove-covered tentacle reached up and pulled his hat down over his eyes. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Killua after admitting something so embarrassing. Something about Killua made him want to spill all of his secrets and let down all of the barriers he’s spend weeks building up.

Once again Killua’s angelic voice forced their eyes to meet.

“I’m flattered but,” Killua leaned in close to where he thought the octopus’s ear was, “I was hoping I could give you something more? Ya know, like a thank you for saving me.”

 _Oh my gosh! Is he saying what I think he’s saying?_ Killua winked. _He is!_

Not one to beat around the bush, Ikalgo grabbed Killua’s hand and dragged the young boy to an empty room he found in case of an emergency. And what an emergency this was. After winding through many hallways they finally stopped at a door at the end of a dark hallway and slipped inside.

Adrenaline rushed through their veins and they collapsed in a heap of laughter after the door shut. Neither of them could believe that they had decided to ditch their responsibilities to be with each other, but in that moment, neither of them cared. If they could be with one another for just these few moments, nothing else would matter.

Ikalgo caught his breath and suddenly lost it again. The look of pure joy and abandonment that washed across the boy’s face let him finally realize that there was something worth living for.

“I love you.”

Blue eyes widened and laughter ceased. Panic arose in his chest. _Was that too soon? I know we just met, but the lifespan of an octopus is significantly less than a human’s so this was a reasonable amount of time for me to fall in love, but he’s a human…_

His thoughts were cut off as he was enveloped into a warm embrace. A voice whispered against him yet again.

“Thank god you feel the same way.” Killua pulled back and there were tears in his eyes. “I thought that maybe you wouldn’t love me because I’m a human and you’re an octopus.”

Ikalgo swept up the tears that threatened to fall to the ground and wrapped his tentacles around Killua’s neck, bringing their faces closer together.

_The longer I’m with him, the more I fall in love._

Their lips met and he swore that he had never tasted anything sweeter.

“Killua… I don’t know if I’ll be able to hold myself back any longer.”

“You can take over my body whenever you want.”

And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably one of my favorite ships from this show if not my most favorite. I wish that they could have developed their relationship more, but I'm thankful that we get the most amazing scene with Killua half naked in front of Ikalgo. This is my interpretation as to what should have happened in the show. It would have added a lot more depth to the series to see how these two beings find love despite all the odds against them so I made it my duty to do what the creators failed at doing. 
> 
> Join with me to start a Killualgo revolution!


End file.
